TOMCAT
by aozoRaa
Summary: Wonwoo dan Hoshi terkunci didalam ruangan gelap nan sempit. Keduanya sakit perut. Yang satu lapar total, satunya mules maksimal. Warn! bahasa tidak baku, komedi garing. [Wonwoo, Hoshi, Meanie, Soonhoon, Seventeen]


" _Wonu bisa geser dikit?"_

" _Gabisa Hosh ini sempit banget."_

" _Tapi nu…"_

" _Tapi apa sih berisik mana gelap gini."_

" _anu lu wonu…"_

" _apaan ambigu dah."_

" _anu lu dan anu gue saling menganu."_

Rating: T

Genre: Absurd

Main cast: Wonwoo, Hoshi

Warning! Bahasa seenaknya, komedi garing, penuh ambiguitas

.

.

 **TOMCAT**

 _by_ _ **aozoRaa**_

.

.

.

Didalam tempat yang sempit nan gelap tersebut terdapat dua sosok makhluk yang bertempel-tempelan karena terkunci dari luar. Seingat mereka, keduanya sedang berjalan-jalan bersama teman-temannya waktu pagi, naik mobil bersama mereka dan pergi ke suatu tempat, namun tiba-tiba saat membuka mata keduanya malah terjebak seperti ini.

"Ada jalan keluar gak Nu?"

"Gak ada Hosh, dari tadi gue raba-raba ini dinding tapi gak nemu apapun."

"Aduh mereka kemana lagi, dari tadi kita manggil-manggil pun gak ada yang datang."

"Kayaknya lagi seneng-seneng deh, mungkin pada main game."

Hoshi menggeram, dia mencoba bergerak sedikit, dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakan.

"Hosh hati-hati dong, kaki lu nginjek punya gue." Wonwoo berseru, dia sedikit meringis merasakan bagian belakangnya sakit terinjak.

"Maaf-maaf, ini bener-bener gelap total serasa nutup mata aja."

Tangan Hoshi yang dari tadi meraba-raba tiba-tiba menyentuh sesuatu.

"Nah nah ini apa nih?"

"Apaan-apaan?" Wonwoo heboh.

"Kayaknya _snack_ bekas mereka deh." Dia menekan-nekan benda yang berbungkus plastik tersebut.

"Keripik kentang rasa keju itu?" Walaupun tidak kelihatan tapi Hoshi yakin Wonwoo bergidik sambil julurin lidah seakan-akan muntah.

"Lu paling benci ini ya, lagian gue juga gabisa makan ini sih." Hoshi meraba perut gembulnya yang sedari tadi 'kerubuk-kerubuk' terus.

' _cess'_

"DIH WONWOO LU KENTUT?" Hoshi histeris sambil memalingkan wajah (padahal mau dipalingin kemanapun tetep aja kecium baunya)

"Maafin gue Hosh, perut gue sakit banget sumpah." Sekarang giliran Wonwoo yang mengelus-elus perutnya dengan ekspresi yang gak nahan.

"Bau banget dih, ampun gue gakuat, lu abis makan apa sih?" Hoshi megap-megap mau napas tapi bau, tapi kalo ditahan dia gak kuat. Akhirnya dia mencoba narik napas dan beradaptasi dengan bau kentut Wonwoo yang mendominasi diruang sempit nan gelap ini.

' _cess'_

"WONWOO ANJIR, GAUSAH KENTUT LAGI BISA GAK, DISINI GAK ADA OKSIGEN MASUK LU MAU BUNUH GUE?" Hoshi takut sebelum mati karena kelaparan dia malah mati duluan karena gak kuat nyium bau kentut teman.

"SUMPAH MAAFIN GUE, TADI PAGI GUE DIJEJALIN IKAN SAMBAL BALADO SAMA MINGYU DAN JADINYA GINI, EMANG KAMPRET DAH." Wonwoo makin mules, dia neken-neken perutnya berharap bisa nahan laju hasrat buang hajatnya.

' _kerrebek'_

"Tuh perut lu sama bermasalahnya, lu gak makan satu minggu apa gimana? Perut buncit lu menciptakan _ringtone_ dari tadi."

"Kagak satu minggu juga sih, lu enak bisa makan walopun sama ikan sambal balado, lah gue, si Woozi sama sekali kagak inget sama makanan gue, dianya aja yang makan." Hoshi memelas, meratapi nasibnya yang pilu.

"Ini sumpah dari tadi kita teriak-teriak gak ada yang denger? Apa kita sudah dilupakan?" Wonwoo berkata dengan susah payah sambil menahan laju mulesnya yang semakin kencang.

"Sedih gue, gue takut mati kelaparan dan mati kebauan."

Wonwoo berdecak, dia menggerakan tangannya ke wajah Hoshi, hendak memukul.

"Aw aw, Wonu mata gue kecolok anjir, tolong kondisikan situasi, kita gaboleh ribut saling pukul sekarang ini." Wonwoo tak mendengarkan, dia menggerakan tangannya lagi.

"Awwww Wonu woy kumis gue, kumiiiisss."

Wonwoo _shock_.

"Lu punya kumis?"

"Punya lah."

"Bukannya dicukur Dokyeom waktu lu ga sengaja nyakar dia?"

"Eh, iya juga sih."

"Dasar pea."

"Lu ngatain gue?"

Tangan Hoshi sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melayangkan pukulan. Tapi suara dari luar membuat keduanya diam sejenak.

" _Mingyu baju tidur gue yang dikoper udah dikeluarin belum?"_

Hoshi dan Wonwoo saling bertatapan. Mereka mengaktifkan mata super.

"SI TUKANG TIDUR!" seru mereka bersamaan.

" _Mingyuuuu, Jeonghan hyung manggil-manggil!"_ terdengar suara lain diluar yang lebih keras memanggil-manggil seorang Mingyu.

" _Bentaran hyuuuung gue lagi masak nih buat semuanya."_ Seru Mingyu dari dapur.

Didalam ruangan gelap nan sempit, Hoshi dan Wonwoo langsung berteriak.

"TUKANG TIDUR, MAKNAE!"

"KELUARKAN KAMI DARI SINI!"

"GUE SAKIT PERUT, TOLONGIN GAKUAT LAGI NAHANNYA."

"GUE LAPAR, TOLONG GUE LAPAAAAAARRR!"

Namun belum ada yang menotis mereka, yang diluar sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

" _Yaelah, kayaknya baju tidur gue masih didalem."_ Terdengar suara Jeonghan – si tukang tidur mendekat.

"WONWOO LU KELUAR YA?"

"SUMPAH GAK TAHAN."

"DIH JIJIK BANGET AWAS LU JAUH-JAUH!"

"JAUH-JAUH KEMANA, INI UDAH GAADA RUANG – EH HOSH JANGAN DORONG-DORONG GUE, WOY LUBANG IDUNG GUE INI KECOLOK KUKU LU WOY."

Dan mereka berdua saling memukul-mukul wajah, dorong-mendorong dan tarik-menarik tak terelakkan.

Terdengar suara derap langkah semakin mendekat, mendekat dan mendekat.

Jeonghan membuka resleting koper.

"MEOWWW!"

"MEOWHHH!"

"KIM MINGYU! WOOZI! KUCING KALIAN BERANTEM DIDALEM KOPER!" Jeonghan berteriak keras. Namun berikutnya lebih keras lagi bahkan bisa bikin kaca tetangga pecah.

"WANJER KIM MINGYU BULUK, KUCING LU SI WONU BOKER DIATAS BAJU TIDUR GUE WOY, GUE KAGAK TERIMA! BAJU TIDUR KESAYANGAN GUEEEEE, MINGYUUUU GUE BUANG JUGA NIH KUCING!"

"AAAAAAAAAAA"

 **END**

/kabur/ ini apaan sumpah, maafkan daku wonwoo dan hoshi tersayang :")

Absurd sekali kan ini? Mau sembunyi aja diketek Mingyu rasanya :")

Sekian, terimakasih~ /tebar bau kentut/

-Raa


End file.
